


"For heaven's sake."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Driving, GPS is annoying, M/M, Maps, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Road Trips, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeDialogue: "For heaven's sake."Circumstances: somewhere out of LondonWord: cold





	"For heaven's sake."

“For heaven’s sake.” Mycroft snapped. “Gregory, pull over. We are obviously lost.”

 

“No, we aren’t.” Greg insisted. He had a stubborn look on his face as he stared at the road ahead.

 

Mycroft sighed. “We have driven past that farmhouse six times.”

 

Greg grunted and drove on. “The turn off has to be here somewhere,” he muttered.

 

“We need a map.”

 

“We have the GPS. We don’t need a map.” Greg retorted. A strained silence filled the cabin.

 

_“Proceed to the route.”_ The GPS helpfully suggested.

 

Greg turned the car around and began to drive back down the country lane. The silence became more intense as they passed the farmhouse.

 

“Seven.” Mycroft said tonelessly.

 

_“Proceed to the route.”_

 

Greg smacked the console turning off the GPS. “And exactly where are you going to find a map out here in the middle of the nowhere?” Greg countered.

 

“If you would pull over, I could get the maps I packed out of my carryall.”

 

“Why in God’s name did you pack maps?”

 

“It’s called being prepared.”

 

“Fine.” Greg found a wide spot in the road and pulled off. “I don’t see how a map is going to help.”

 

Mycroft didn’t answer. He exited the car and went to the boot. After a moment he returned with a handful of maps. He flipped through the maps and found the one he thought would help.

 

“The GPS is only showing us a small section of the area. A map will give us a bigger picture. Obviously the directions we have are faulty.” Mycroft explained as he searched for their location.

 

“Obviously.” Greg intoned.

 

Mycroft shot Greg a sharp look and went on. “A map will help us determine an alternative route.”

 

“I can’t believe you packed maps. What else have you packed in the name of preparedness?”

 

“You keep this attitude up and you will never know.” Mycroft’s tone was cold.

 

“Sorry.” Greg was immediately contrite.

 

“Ah, here. If we go back to the motorway and head north we can take the next exit. From there we head east. See?” Mycroft traced the described route for Greg.

 

Greg studied the map for a moment. He blew out a long breath. “Alright Sulu.” He pulled back out on the road and headed for the motorway.

 

“Sulu was a helmsman.” Mycroft murmured as he folded the map keeping the section they were using still visible.

 

Greg shook his head and laughed.

 

“What did I say?”

 

Greg grinned at Mycroft. “I love you so much.”

 

Mycroft smiled back. “I love you too.”


End file.
